1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a color conversion panel, a display device including the same, and a manufacturing method of a color conversion panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is currently one of the most widely used flat panel displays, and includes two display panels on which electrodes are located, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween, and controls the intensity of transmitted light by applying a voltage to the electrodes to rearrange liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer.
Among the liquid crystal displays, the liquid crystal display that is commonly used is a structure in which field generating electrodes are provided in two display panels. Among such structures, the mainstream structure is one where a plurality of thin film transistors and pixel electrodes are arranged in a matrix form in one display panel (hereinafter referred to as a “thin film transistor array panel”), color filters of red, green, and blue are disposed in the other display panel (hereinafter referred to as a “common electrode panel”), which includes a common electrode that covers an entire surface thereof.
However, in the liquid crystal display, light loss occurs in a polarizer and in a color filter. To reduce light loss, and to implement the high efficiency liquid crystal display, a PL-liquid crystal display (Photo-Luminescent LCD) including a color conversion material has been proposed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.